


Don't Cry If I Die

by dirkygoodness



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy is not happy, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Movie(s), but neither is Harry so, everyone cries, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're so fucking stupid, you fucking fuck. I thought you were dead.”<br/>“I thought I was dead, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry If I Die

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched kingsman and i had to fix their mistake - and so Harry lives~  
> sorry this is so short, but i plan on making longer ones so :P
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

The first thought going through Eggsy's head is that Harry looks like shit. He instantly regrets it though, because of _course_ he's going to look bad. 

The other man had gotten shot in the  _face_ for fuck's sake. And not to mention that the hospital bed that he was currently laying in did nothing to help. With everything so white, Harry's usually pale complexion seemed even more colorless and Eggsy couldn't help but wince at the sight before him. 

He jumps when the door behind him is closed by Merlin, and he turns around to see that the other Kingsman had left him and Harry alone. 

Eggsy glares at the door. He knows it's stupid, but he can't help but be mad at the other. Merlin didn't even tell him that Harry was  _alive_ until he'd 'saved the world'. 

There's a lot of things he can conclude from that, like the fact that Merlin probably did it because Harry's death would be a good motivator for him. 

Then again he could have perfectly innocent reasons for not telling him. Though whatever they were, Eggsy doesn't want to think about them right now. Instead, he turns around, looking Harry over.

He appears to be sleeping, but he could also just have his eyes closed. His hair is shaved short, and Eggsy guesses it's from when they had to do brain surgery to get the bullet out of his head. 

Harry's got a nasty looking scar going down the crown of his head, and another one stretching from his nose, across his eye, and all the way to his ear. 

With his eyes closed Eggsy doesn't know the extent of his wound, can't tell if he's blind or just badly mutilated. 

It's not like Merlin told him much, just that he was shot and survived, and he probably would be asleep when they got there. 

He walks over to the side of the hospital bed, hardly even having to think about doing it before his feet are bringing him there. Eggsy watches him breathe, and for the first time since he'd seen Harry die he thinks that maybe he can breathe too. 

He feels something warm sliding down his face and doesn't have to touch it to know he's crying. He hadn't really cried when Harry 'died', shock hitting him too hard for anything more than watering eyes. 

Eggsy takes in a hiccuping breath, trying desperately to stop the tears that are starting to cover his cheeks. He covers his mouth with one hand, the other clenching the bedsheets in front of him desperately. 

“You – you _fucker_.” Eggsy sobs out, biting his lip as he lets out an undignified noise. He'd never been a very attractive crier, and now was no exception. He sniffles, turning away because he really _can't do this_. 

He thought he'd be fine but  _fuck_ , he's so angry and sad and relieved it hurts. He's about to walk away, but stops in his tracks as he feels Harry grab his free arm. He's supposed to be weak, but damn, Harry's hold is firm and strong around his wrist. 

Eggsy doesn't turn around just closes his eyes and tries to keep his crying quiet. Harry's breathing has picked up, and if it wasn't for the heart beat monitor Eggsy might never have realized that Harry was probably as upset as he was. 

Finally, Eggsy turns around and freezes in shock at seeing that the other man is crying too. It's not even that shocking that he's crying, but more that it's  _Harry_ crying. Eggsy shakes his head, contemplates punching him for a moment before he falls to his knees and wraps the arm Harry's not holding around the other man's waist. 

“I'm sorry.” Harry says, so quiet and full of sorrow that it makes Eggsy squeeze his eyes shut. “I'm sorry, so, _so sorry_.” 

Eggsy's arm slips, and he's not even sure if he pulled it back or Harry let it go slightly, but he's suddenly gripping Harry's hand as hard as he can. 

Harry is holding his hand equally as strong, his other one moving down to grip at Eggsy's arm. Eggsy shakes his head, letting out a hiccuping sob that is mirrored by Harry.

“You're so _fucking_ stupid, you fucking fuck. I thought you were _dead_.”

“I thought I was dead, too.”

 


End file.
